


tonight, i need your body

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: Kisame has an enjoyable birthday.





	tonight, i need your body

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Freek'n You" by Jodeci.  
> I'm technically a day late for Kisame's birthday, but oh well.

"H-harder," Itachi said, face flushed a sinful red. "Kisame, _please_ ,"

He rolled his hips against his smaller lover's, eliciting a beautiful moan from that sinful mouth, lips soft when he captured them with his own. Reaching a hand in between them, Kisame grasped his leaking cock, pumping it in time to his deep thrusts. The loud moan pulled from Itachi was absolutely lewd and arousing, and Kisame was thankful they were alone.

It had been a lazy thirty-second birthday up to this point, his morning starting off with a surprise blowjob, followed by a simple dinner date that had escalated quickly once Itachi had pushed him up against the door to their room, dragging him in. Heavy petting turning into the shedding of clothes, revealing expensive black lace that had clung to his frame perfectly. 

Itachi, flustered on their bed, hair hanging down past his shoulders, wrapped up in black lingerie like a pretty gift, made Kisame wish he had a visual prowess that would allow him to never forget that sight.

It hadn't lasted long, though, not with Kisame tearing it away to get to his true present. 

He would never grow tired of seeing Itachi lower himself onto his cock, head thrown back as he moaned lowly, a sigh escaping both of their lips when he got down to the hilt, taking his impressive length and girth.

Nothing seemed to matter, at that moment, other than the sounds that filled their room, skin against skin, the feeling of Itachi's nails raking down his back, Kisame gripping Itachi's thigh, quickly becoming a cherished memory, like every single time they were together. 

"You feel so good," Kisame mumbled, trailing kisses down Itachi's pale neck, sucking on the thin skin there. He was already covered in his own set of love bites from their prior trysts the day before, the kind of bruises that felt good when they ached. "Itachi,"

Red eyes stared up at him, blown wide with pleasure as Itachi rocked his hips back onto his cock, spurring his partner to fuck him into an state of complete ecstasy. 

Everything they did in life was fast-paced, and for once, Kisame simply wanted to take things slow. They had the chance to take their time, to savor their pleasure, and all he wanted for his birthday was already there in his arms, pure, absolute handsome beauty moaning and writhing with every thrust.

Itachi grabbed Kisame's face, pausing his thrusts to kiss his boyfriend back. They kissed, messy and with tongue, teeth clacking in their haste, smiling.

"Don't forget what you were doing, Kisame," Itachi reminded him, pushing back against him. 

"I could never, not with someone like you beneath me, Itachi," Kisame said, snapping his hips forward, eliciting yet another sinful moan from his lover.

He thrust deep, setting a steady pace as Itachi's wanton moans became sweet music to his ears. Here, away from their duties in the Akatsuki, tucked away in an inn in some small village, they could just be together, just be the two of them. They had been lovers for the past year, their relationship changing after Itachi's twentieth birthday, when the two had gone out for drinks that night and woke up together in bed the next morning, a tangle of naked limbs. 

It would always be the two of them, Kisame realized as he brought the hand that had been clutching Itachi's hip with a bruising grip up to his face, cradling his lover's face. 

"I'm close," he moaned, whimpering as Kisame let go of his face. Itachi leaned up to press a tender kiss to his lips, the kiss turning needier as Kisame's hand found its way to his hair, gripping the soft locks and pulling slightly, bringing the ebony curtain that usually hid his partner's handsome features away. What he saw was his lover, face as red as his Sharingan, looking up at him with absolute need.

Kisame's pace quickened, wanting to reach his release, Itachi's grip on his shoulders tightening as he felt slim legs lock around his hips, pulling him in deep as the two moved in tandem. 

He switched their position, having Itachi seated in his lap, his head thrown back in pleasure as he all but shouted at the change in angle, hitting that sweet spot. He raised himself up slightly before slamming back down onto Kisame's cock, feeling himself full as he bit down on his lip to prevent himself from crying out. He felt so good, so big, so warm, Itachi thought as he rode him hard, his own cock slick from precum, Kisame's large hand wrapping around his length as he caressed him.

Kisame thrust up to meet him, moving his hands to Itachi's hips as he stifled his own moans by biting down hard on Itachi's neck. He accidentally broke the skin there, the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth. It would leave a mark, and for once, he was grateful for the high collared cloaks they wore. He would never hear the end of it from the other members, and it would downright embarrass his sweet little crow. 

Itachi reached down to stroke himself, moans becoming more desperate as he felt his orgasm approaching, eyes focused on his handsome swordsman. Kisame looked undeniably perfect in the low light of their room, face burning from his arousal. Itachi had done terrible things in his life, but somehow was gifted the Monster of the Mist, breathtakingly terrifying but incredibly attractive. Kisame looked at him as if he hung the moon in the sky himself, always with a soft smile and eyes full of nothing but love and admiration.

The fully aroused look he gave him now sent a shiver down his spine, the way he looked at him as if he were a full course meal and his swordsman was a starving man.

Kisame slammed into him repeatedly, breathy moans filling his ears as Itachi thrust back to meet him. Getting lost in one another, the pleasure rapidly approaching their peaks. His partner did not relent when it came to his assault to his throat, marking him as his own, as his lover. It felt good, the feeling of his razor sharp teeth grazing against his throat, teeth perfectly capable of severing the artery in his neck, the threat of danger adding more to the pleasure. 

With a sharp thrust to his prostate, Itachi let out another heady moan, Kisame drawing back to kiss him into silence, those moans only made for him to hear. Kisame was always going to be Itachi's, and Itachi would always be Kisame's. Itachi let Kisame see this private side to him, the debauched, insatiable side that only Kisame could satisfy. Kisame craved to pull those noises from him whenever he could, whenever they were free and had the time, those noises that once made him cum untouched as Itachi once put on a show for him, taking his time as he had stroked himself.  

They pulled apart, Itachi all but bouncing in his lap as he rode him, breathing becoming labored as he struggled to breathe, a deep, hard thrust bringing him over the edge.

" _Kisa_ ," Itachi moaned, that beautiful voice drawing a moan from Kisame, clutching onto his shoulders as he cried out his release, spilling hot onto their stomachs. The sweet noises he made along with the way his walls clenched so tightly around him had Kisame following with his own release, burying himself deep within his partner as he filled him, the two panting as they tried to catch their breaths. 

The room suddenly felt too hot, too sweaty, their skin slick. Itachi pressed lazy little kisses alongside Kisame's neck, holding him close as they calmed down, breathing slowing to a normal pace. They held each other for what felt like eternity, content and safe in each other's arms.

"Happy birthday," he whispered into Kisame's ear before moving to kiss him properly, a shaky hand coming to cup his face, pulling him closer. 

"That was definitely the best way to spend my birthday," Kisame admitted once they pulled apart, drawing a small laugh from Itachi. "Thank you, Itachi,"

"I want a bath," Itachi admitted, prying himself from his partner's iron grip, wincing once Kisame's softened cock slipped out of him. Kisame watched him walk over to their bags, pulling out a navy blue silk robe he had been given as a gift, pulling it over thin, pale shoulders. The bruises and bitemarks left from their lovemaking were beginning to color the pale skin there, a beautiful canvas. "You can join me, if you'd like,"

"Of course," Kisame said, watching Itachi tie his hair up into a neat bun as he strolled off towards their in-suite bathroom, the sound of water running filling the silence. The sound of water was shortly accompanied by Itachi's soft humming as he added soothing salts to the water, the fragrance drifting into the room.

Ending his birthday with Itachi relaxing in his arms, lying in a too-small tub filled with hot water to relax their sore muscles was definitely a birthday well spent. 

"I love you," Itachi said, turning in his arms to press a quick kiss to Kisame's lips.

"I love you, too,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real try at writing something like, super smutty. Feel free to comment/critique! I'm open to criticism.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
